Darren DeLaney and the DemiTitans
by DemiTitan
Summary: Well my life has just been destroyed, my Mum's really a Gypsy, it turns out I have five other Godly parents one of which is my Gypsy Mums Patroness. Oh and an army of Vampires is out to get me. So thats me. How are you? Fancy a Cuppa?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Darren DeLaney.  
>I am 13 years old and I will become a God.<br>It is my destiny.  
>My dream, my life.<br>It will happen.  
>This is my story;<br>It the day after the summer solstice and I walk in the door of my large posh stately white house. We have tall green hedges and a marble patio and I cherish my good fortune as I cross the tiles. The tiles are so clean I can see my reflection in them;  
>I stand at 5ft 7 with dark, dark brown hair the colour of coffee granules evenly cut so I had a close to shaven head which got slowly longer on the top until the fringe stuck up in front of me a few centimetres. With sharp features and tight lips I had utterly clear skin without a single blemish in my life (Weird, I know but who's complaining). I wore a white button up shirt, with a small collar and black trousers with grey socks black slip on leather shoes a tightly done up with top-button done green and silver striped tie and a green blazer with a yellow shield shaped emblem on the front pocket.<br>Sometimes I wondered if I was just lucky. No matter what I wore I always looked good and never had a spot. Plus if I ever wanted to fall asleep I would the second my head hit the pillow, and once I had once drunk six cans of larger and I didn't feel a thing. And as for music; well you'll see...  
>My mother Virginia DeLaney is watching a news story about the recently reappeared Sally Jackson and her sons kidnapping. She turns to me and says "how's school".<br>"Usual. Got an A in music again".  
>"Which instrument did you use this time", she asked.<br>"Cello".  
>"That's an A with 52 instruments now. Good Job", she laughed.<br>"I'm nothing special", I sighed,"Still getting D's in gym".  
>"You're a thinker not a fighter" she said, "remember that". She stood up and gave me a pat on the shoulder. She was wearing a little mascara with orange eye shadow and black highlights in her shoulder-length, curly, ginger hair. She wore an orange, brown and yellow butterfly pattern bandana around her fore-head and huge gold ringlets in her ears. Below that she wore a dress with the same butterfly pattern and orange stiletto heels and about ten different gold rings on her fingers. She had tanned skin and a lot of orange freckles.<br>Suddenly a shriek ripped through the house and a huge glowing "η" appeared in the air. "Eta", she gasped and then recovered, "Darren we have to go". She stood up and yanked a wooden shelf from the wall with a loud creak of wood breaking. I saw that behind it the stone turned from marble to gold and another "Eta" was engraved in it. My mum grabbed my middle finger and pressed the tip to the gold. The wall melted away and where previously had been a dining room was a large garage with an old rainbow-painted, rickety, wooden caravan. I popped my head round a doorway and there was the dining room. "Whoa" I yelled "how is that possible", I yelled. "It's a paradox now we have no time to talk", and from a chest of draws behind the caravan she pulled two white feathers and a rusty bronze cauldron and a crystal bottle of purple liquid. She expertly pulled the stopper out and poured it in the cauldron. It bubbled and steamed as she put a feather in each hand and plunged them in the purple gunge with a scream. "MUUM", I yelled, "What are you doing". "A sacrifice of skin", she said and as she pulled out her hands I saw how red and raw they had become in seconds.  
>Two white winged horses plunged from the mixture and fell into the harnesses on the Caravan. My mother reached into it and pulled a small silver chest. She kicked it hard and it plopped open. Inside was a small satchel made of gold leather and a beautiful small silver violin. She thrust them into my arms and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "See you later, can't explain monsters coming, Greek gods are real, go to camp, good luck, bye. By the way I used to be a gypsy that's why I have a caravan. With that nice goodbye she clapped her hands and the house crumbled. "What the", I yelled. "The house is an illusion", she yelled. She hopped in her caravan and took off.<br>What a crazy day.


	2. The Stars meet the Underworld

A huge fissure ripped open at my feet and a 3 metre tall woman with pure white skin and very red lip with two short fangs protruding from the upper one. Huge furry bat wings slowly spread out from her body with a huge, white claw coming from the upper edge of each wing. She had a black snake skin dress and a neclace with one red ruby attatched. Her hands and feet were huge balls of brown bear fur with four long claws dripping green fluid. And her hair was bushy and shoulderlength but made of shadow. It writhed and moved like it had a mind of its own and it seemed so insubstantial.  
>"Master Mormo sent me. Son of Hecate. If your mother had paid more attetion to her friend our master and less on you perhaps we would be helping you not hunting you. " she gargled ," We are the Mormolykeia or Mormos, helpers of Hecate the vampire creatures of the underworld. And Mormo is our king who bites bad children in their sleep. With you dead he and hecate will have time for eachother once again. But as I also serve Hecate I am obliged to apologise and can only wound you and not kill. But this can".<br>I was transfixed. She was frightening but beutiful. She was the first race of vampires. Then I heard a horrible rumbling noise and I looked up.  
>That was my mistake.<br>I saw a huge jumble of meteors crashing down towards me and the Mormos. As they landed I felt something hit me in the chest. I fell bacward and pounded into another house. I looked up and there was just a smoke filled crater. As it cleared I saw her again. She had next to her a huge pile of pillows. Golden pillows.  
>Solid gold. Somehow I had survived the first one. I stared as she mouthed the words "Pillow Fight".<br>And she launched another golden missile. I ran. I ran faster than I ever have before. I jumped and dodged and the pillows missed me by a hairs breadth. I turned and ran back from where i had come and picked one up. I thrust it through the air and it struck the Mormos around the face wiping off half her lipstick. She pulled a mirror from nowhere and screamed ,"You idiot. Do you know how long it takes to get that perfect."  
>"An hour", I yelled back.<br>"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION", she yelled.  
>Well she may be vampire chucking golden missiles at me but these missiles were pillows and she yelled and got upset about make-up. She was a girl inside. I had something to use against her.<br>This would be where those meteors came in. It turns out that they came from one constellation. Cancer the Crab. The crab used to distract Heracles in the battle against the Hydra. He kicked it into the sky and it became one of the 12 zodiac signs. Of course over all these years he had got a bit bigger than the first tiny crab sent by hera.  
>The claw slammed into my chest and sent me flying. The vampire was riding a giant crab whose claw was twice the size of me. I flew over 3 rooves from the punch and landed in a small garden with a small cage containing 3 fluffy bunny rabbits...<p>

"He's dead", the Mormos said.  
>"Don't be so sure", a voice said loudly. I walked between two houses up to her and cancer. I had my silver violin in one hand and a wicker basket in the other. She picked up a pillow and chucked it straight at me. I swung the violin so the sound box struck it straight in the middle and the gold pillow richocheted into her stomach.<br>"Oof", she sighed ,"You will regret that!".  
>The crab swung its claw at me and I leapt on top of it. It tried to shake me off but that just made it harder for the Mormos to aim. Then a pillow struck the claw with a loud crunch and Cancer let out a huge squeal and momentarily stopped moving. I took my chance and ran along its arm towards its head and got on top.<br>The mormos gasped but I just swung the violin and knocked her to ground. She was startled enough to give me time and I climbed under the crab. I remembered my mothers words ,"the Greek Gods are real", the only name I remembered was Hercules from the disney show. So I made a quick prayer to Hercules who unknown to me was God of Strength which happened to be just what I needed. I swung my violin at the beasts underside and although Hercules couldn't give me the strength to hit it back into the sky he gave me just enough to do what I had to. The huge crab tipped over and trapped one of the Mormos's legs underneath it. "You are going to leave", I said. "Why should I", she grunted struggling over the beast.  
>"Because you are a girl and if you don't". I moved down the beasts belly towards the beak. I took one end of my violin in confidence that the metal would hold and used it pry open the beasts beak. I used it like a splint to make sure that it couldn't close. Then i picked out from my wicker basket the three little rabbits. I dropped them into beasts huge mouth but he couldn't swallow. They just sat there shivering. "What are you doing", she yelled.<br>"Leave now or the bunnies get it", I yelled.  
>"I will leave", she muttered defiantly, "But not because of those dumb yet oddly adorable rodents. You see as a working Demon I have services in the underworld. And I am in service of the Gods and not against them. And thus if you did destroy me I would return to my original duties. Yet if I allowed an innocent a.k.a anyone who does not fight back and is not my intended target I would be stripped from my post and sent to Tartarus for many years. And as that beast was summoned by me I am forced to take responsobilty of his actions. So if he eats the bunnies I get fired".<br>"What the hell", I laughed.  
>"You should see the paperwork the Furies get".<br>"Okay then", I said.  
>"We will meet again", she said.<br>"I look forwad to it".  
>"Goodbye, son of Hecate", she said.<br>"Who is Hecate", I yelled but she was already faded away into darkness.  
>However when I siad Hecate something did happen. My violin became a long bronze spear. The crab then had to open it's beak even further with the added length and I wrapped my legs around the spear and reached down for the rabbits.<br>That was when the bronze began to bend. I stuffed the rabbits up my shirt and tucked it in so they wouldn't fall out. I grabbed one end of the spear but the uncentered weight made it fall with me. I tried digging the spear into his throat to stop myself but to no avail. Then I stopped. I had flipped it upside-down so I would have to try to climb from here if I was to be digested. I tried stabbing the walls but they were coated in bronze and my spear tip bounced off harmlessly. So I tickled it. It spat me out pretty quickly but a sneeze that big also works for some launch force. So the crab tipped the rightway up. It charged at me quickly and I rolled underneath its belly and jumped on its back. I ran along its spine and dug my spear into its eye. Golden Blood seeped from its eye and the giant Crab dissolved into dust. It was picked up by the breeze and flew towards the sky. Left where it had been where dosens of huge lumps of rock which slowly floated off the ground then spun even faster into the air. I sighed and began to walk away.


	3. A Warning from Mummy

Start of part 3; a Warning from Mummy

I got a room pretty easy. I just flashed mums emergency cedit card and the receptionist let me right in. I just lay on my fluufy hotel bed and feel asleep in my uniform. It's weird but I always fal asleep the second I hit the bed...

I was in a perfectly cubed shaped room and the were blobs of colour dissolving, twisting and expanding all the time like a wet painting if you shake it. Then one wall rippled and a woman stepped out. She had three heads and wore each of her sets of hair in a turban and a carnival mask on each face.  
>She whipped out a hand to the wall to my left and suddenly it went blank. Then strange letters appeared and rearranged themselves to spell;<p>

Run  
>Go to the Gypsys<br>They are coming  
>They are coming<br>they are coming

Remember my words  
>The words of hecate<p>

End of part 3


	4. An Unexpected Wakeup Call

Start of part 4; An unexpected wake-up call  
>I woke up.<p>

She was there. She has black sholder-length hair, large hands and bare feet with green nail-polish and she was wingless but I recognised that neclace and dress and those very red lips. She was leaning over me with a black knife in her hand made entireley of grass.  
>Our eyes met and she hissed at me with her forked tounge. I reached over for my bronze spear but she grabbed my arm and held it down. I couldn't feel her thumb. It wasn't there. She tightened her "fingers", and they hurt like what I knew they really were. She let out a ear-piercing shriek and her fingers and toes stretched and changed to green with pointy ends. Two of her teeth grew to fangs and the black hair turned transparent and foggy and began shimerring and twisting. Her hands and feet grew brown fur and two huge bat wings unfurled.<br>Her long tounge wrapped around my neck and pulled it forward towards the massive canines.  
>"DIE", she giigled, "Urgh". she sighed. "Get her out", someone said and two men with long grey beards and raggedy clothes picked her up and shoved her out my hotel window. "You had better come with me boy", a man said. He wore mismatching socks and beach shorts with a large rugby shirt which horribly hung off his bony figure. He had a rough face and a long beard with old but kind blue eyes. In one hand he carried a large frying pan with a dent in it. "Come on we had better get you back to the camp-"<p>

End of part 4


	5. I Meet the Weird side of the Family

"-We had better get you back to the camper van", he said. "What the hell is happening", I gasped. "Darren right. I'm Cal your adoptive grand-father. And a fryiing pan isn't as strong against monsters so I suggest you come with me before she wakes up"...

In his Camper Van Cal gave me a run-down on the world of greek gods, how steel couldn't hurt monsters and bronze couldn't touch mortals (and how his frying pan was celestial bronze pan and steel handle with rubber around it), how gods had demi-gods with humans and oddly enough it all made complete sense. Then he showed me a slideshow of all greek tales in chronological order, and made me recite them in order which oddly I could do.  
>His place was so weird. It was covered in beads and curtains and empty bottles and clothes and decks of cards. It was all in shades of autumn with yellows, reds, browns and oranges. It looked like my mums clothes and I had trouble seeing how I had ever not realised who my mother was. A gypsy. And the metal was rusty and the lights were broken and the metal logo was wonky.<br>Then we got to what I really wanted to know about. There were three other gypsys there with Cal. Their names were Chenobly, Markus and Cals wife whos name I could not pronounce so I just called her as she said it my ,"Narny". I plucked up the courage and said ,"Who is Hecate". Everyone gasped and ,"my Narny", yelled ,"Di-ia-mong-choose". Cal pulled a tassled rope and a curtain opened to reveal a marble statue the size of my head of a woman in a long cloak and three dogs. And she had three heads.  
>"Hecate is our queen Goddess. She is goddess of witchcraft the most modern form being us", Cal explained ,"We are a branch of gypsy who follow the goddess and she gave us the ability to see through the mist and gave us celestial bronze for us to use as well".<br>"And she is your mother", Markus said. It was the first time I had heard Markus speak anything but his name. Cal swore in another language and said ,"We must not tell". Markus barked ,"If we do not he will surely die", Cal scowled but did not interrupt ,"Your mother never told us what she did but we know who your parents are. Hecate wanted herself a warrior who could turn peoples minds. Inspire men to be brave. And convince them to fight for her. So she took the four most influential gods she knew and asked tham for their essence which Hecate took using witchcraft and planted the five pieces of essence into the womb of a maiden like Hecate. Your mother. She gave her a new name, face, body, home and us for a family. She gave her a magical caravan which transformed into your house". "And hecate made her into the daughter we could never have and then made her pregnant with the only thing she really cared about and she had to leave to raise it", Cal said angrily. "Hecate is smart and caring", Chenobly said ," She gave you the experience of having a daughter but that was all she could give you".  
>"Mum said to go to some camp earlier, do you know where it is", I asked. "They don't like us at camp-Half-Blood. A camp for Demi-Gods", Markus said ,"They don't like us there. In her last few months of pregnancy your mother stayed there and we visited". "That boy deserved what he got", Cal yelled ,"He disrespected your Narny. So I cursed him. He was to have a stench 100 times worse than he would normally and I forgot that your demi-god smell is how the monsters find you. He left camp after summer and was hunted by every monster alive at the time. No one knows where he is though many believe him dead". I saw the sadness in his eyes but he was too proud to say anything. "What about this", I said holding up my spear. "That is probably the weapon hecate left to you. Is it from your mother", Chenobly said. "Yes. It used to be a silver violin but it changed when I said Hecates name".<br>Cal picked up the spear and placed it in my hands. "Think of something and say it again", Cal said. I squeezed the metal and yelled bravely ,"HECATE", and the room was filled with a bright light and my spear was suddenly a frying pan just like Cals. "As I thought. Hecates gifts are never straight-forward. I expect it will become anything made of metal", Cal said.  
>"Wow", I said ,"What about the violin".<br>"I don't know", said Cal, "But I think that you ought to get to camp"...


	6. That Stupid Horse

I resorted to using my mum's credit card one last time. I rented a black motorbike because all my ex-violin could muster was a normal bike. I didn't have a license (I am 13) but neither did the guy selling the bike. With my weapon in fork form in my pocket I drove off towards long Island Sound like Cal had said to.  
>It didn't take long to get there and the ride was fairly easy.<br>I saw the pine tree. It was a good tree. I like trees. I walked up to it and gave it a hug and in my mind I heard a voice whisper,"Who are you". I didn't answer I just walked off down to a valley with a huge old house and a man in a Hawaiian shirt and a guy in a wheelchair out front playing cards.  
>As I walked up I caught a few words,"Well Percy is recovering", and "but I do wish we could have made him into a dolphin. I walked up and said,"Excuse me".<br>The fat one turned around and stared into my face, "No, no, no it's". Then he stopped. "What's wrong", I said. "Nothing", he gasped,"a, a trick of the light". He had a fat face and it was very rosy around his nose and I wondered if he had a cold or a hangover. They looked an odd couple; the other one had a scruffy beard and evenly cut hair with a white button-up shirt and a tweed jacket with leather shoulder pads and a blanket over his legs. He said,"I am Chiron this is Dionysus or Mr. D, now who are you". So I sat down and told them the whole story, and Dionysus's eyes got more and more bloodshot. Afterwards he summoned a coke and shuffled away rather quickly.  
>"What's up with him", I said. "I have no idea", Chiron said,"He is god of wine and is forced to stay as camp-director as punishment with no alcohol". "So what is this place".<br>"Camp-Half Blood, I will give you the tour", Chiron said.  
>...2 hours later...<br>"OH MY, oh sorry I know that I'm not meant to say god anymore", I said. The place was amazing. The forge and armoury were full of weapons and no-one was able to understand my weapon. My new friend Charles Beckendorf had seen weapons which turned into everyday objects before but not anything made of metal.  
>Afterwards I went back to the stables where a Pegasi was standing ready and waiting. I jumped on and he shot up into the sky. I couldn't help but laugh from the feeling.<br>I was racing over the lake and through the forest and then all of a suden it stopped still and I could have sworn I heard it neigh ,"DEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOON".  
>I flew off its back and over its head past the pine tree.<br>A four taloned foot planted itself on my chest as I lay on the ground. The mormos picked me up and wrapped its tounge around my neck. I grabbed my fork but was gasping for air and couldn't say "hecate". I shoved the fork down her throat and she chocked for a few seconds just long enough to say ,"HECATEEEEEE". The fork shrunk into a tiny coin and fell down her throat.  
>Then I did something gross. I bit her tounge. It tasted vile and putrid but she loosened her grip. I yelled one more time ,"Hecate" and 3 ft spear end protruding from either side of her neck. She gargled and I grabbed the spear and she grabbed at her throat spinning around. As she spun the spear went flying with me but on the wrong side of the border. I ran at her screaming ,"HECATE" and my spear turned to a club and swung it as her head. Then ducked and rolled along the ground between her legs and past the pine tree into the border.<p>

Gasping for air I lay on the ground as she banged her palm on the invisible barrier.


	7. An Interesting Conversation

I woke up in the infirmary with my new friend Charles Beckendorf on a chair close to me fiddling with a tiny toy plane. He had massive callused hands which still handled every part like tweasers. He always scowled and I had made the mistake of asking if his mum had said that his face would stick that way if he did it too long so he decided to see if it was true and it was. He had said maybe and I had laughed and laughed.  
>When I opened my eyes he jumped up and started laughing, "Darren. You are amazing man. Percy asked the pegaus what happened and it sound amazing. Did you really make it swallow a coin and turn it into a spear".<br>"Well yeah", I yawned.  
>"Hey come see this", he said. You see while in general Charles was cold and stern and generally no-nonsense he got very excited over weapons and forgery.<br>He dragged me towards a huge electric generator with a black and red wire protruding from it. They were both clamped onto my spear. Charles turned a dial and said ,this is enough power to melt it in an hour", he said, "Flick this switch". I flicked a bright yellow switch and watched as pumps pumped and gears well geared. A surge of electricity shot down the wire amd the wire and the bronze tuned red and began to smoke. Then it returned to normal and a huge beam of cracking light shot into the generator and it exploded with a loud ,"BANG!"  
>"Do you see. It harnesses the strenght of anything that tries to hurt it and uses it against them", Charles said quickly ,"So say we got someone like say Kronus, to turn into their divine form in front of this. Then perhaps it would harness that power and use it to ultimately destroy him", he said ,"but then again it usually dosen't destroy weapons so that wouldn't work. But say you begged him not to destroy it. Said it was tied to someones life-force like an empathy link and he tried to destory then maybe that would work. But of course none of this important because Kronos isn't alive is he!"<br>I just gawped and said ,"I don't think so".  
>"Good that was a trick question, your smart". beckendorf didn't say any of his words quickly but his demeanor made it seem like in his head he thought 100 words a second fore-seeing every poosibility and outcome. "Come on", he said ,"I'll build you a shield", he said. Afer 15 minutes of Charles working at the forge and me playing how flammible is the meat (lamb being the most and pork being the least) and Charles presented me with an old fashioned stop-watch with a round a clock face with only one large hand and a door on a hinge with a flaming torch engraved on the inside. I clicked it and a tiny shield pooped out with tiny torch in the centre and the rest divided into four with pictures of the clouds, skulls, waves and mountains. "Bit small", I said. Charles clicked a button above where my thumb was in the brace and I had a stop-watch again.<br>He set the one hand to 60 seconds and clicked it. Now on my arm was a shield 4 ft across. "It is best on 30 seconds", he said, "the larger you set the starter time the bigger the shield size".  
>"What about the pictures".<br>Charles explained ,"The torch is a symbol of Hecate and she was a titan-goddess who thought for Zeus most fiercley in the Titamochy. So he gave her a portion in the sky(he pointed to the heavens), the earth(he pointed at the mountains) and the sea (he pointed at the waves. And Hecate helped find Persephone and kept her company and is a minister of the underworld and one of persephones closest friends (at underworld he pointed at the skulls)".  
>"Thanks Charles".<p>

I smiled. I had made a friend.


	8. A Gift for my Prayers

Everything was almost perfect. Apart from the fact that I had no cabin and no dinner table. So Chiron offered to let me eat at his table.  
>I declined. So I turned my spear into a chair attached to desk and set it down next to the Hephaestus table. Charles and I talked a little but mainly I kept to myself. This was my 2nd day at Camp but my first dinner and it made me realise what an outsider I am. Oh well at least the food looks good. I lifted a large piece of pork to my mouth and Charles kicked me in the leg.<br>I looked up and saw everyone waiting in line by the fire. "We burn some of our food for our parents", Charles said. So I stood at the back of the line and waited for my turn. I decided that after nearly being killed by a vampire for the 3rd time in 2 days I thought I should put in a bit extra prayer so I left all but 3 forkfuls of pork on my plate and dumped the rest on the fire and muttered ,"Hecate".  
>Now I must tell you something first. Without realising I had been wearing my old satchel from my mum throughout this whole tale while hardly noticing it. Until now..<br>The small, brown, leather bag unbuttoned itself and flew open with golden light sleeping from the inside. Everyone stared at me as I instinctively reached in and pulled out a huge book. It said on the cover ,"Hecates Hand-Written Guide to Home-made potions and Poisons". I opened it and inside the cover was a note saying ,"start a beacon at the tree, p 570".  
>Everyoone . "Got to go", I yelled and ran off. "Damn, my weapon". And I heard aa clunk in my bag. I reached in and pulled out a bronze fork.<br>A girl with huge muscles and stringy, brown hair was following me and I stopped for a second. "You can't just leave it's against tradition", she said. "Who are you to tell me what to do", I said. "Clarrise, daugter of Ares. So I ran my finger along her cheek and she flinched but didn't draw back and I leaned in and I whispered in her ear, "Please, Clarisse. Do not make me hurt you".  
>"You couldn't-", she said.<br>"Hurt you emotionally", I said, "You are scared of showing vulnarability because of your cruel and judging father and this makes you lash out others leaving you with friends who only stay because they are scared of what you will do in your anger. And do to your fear of vulnrability and your immense pride you can't even tell Chris Rodrigeus you fancy him". I turned and walked away and she just stood their speechless. I ran up to Thalias pine tree and I opened the book at page 570 and read the title ,"How to guide Pegasi". I held my hand over the bag and said;

Bronze cauldron. One shot into my hand and I set it down.  
>Seagull Feather,<br>Chestnut horse-hair. I tied it around the feather and dropped into the Cauldron.  
>Wooden Bowl,<br>Essence of Addiction, a little bottle of yellow liquid flew out.  
>Pestel. And I plopped a peice of my pork into the bowl and ground it with the pestel. I uncorked the bottle and filled the cauldron and plopped the groung meat into the yellow liquid and it turned into a rusty brown.<p>

Essence of life. A small jar of blue crystals entered my hand. I took one out and plopped it in the mixture. Out jumped a miniature pegasi the size of a small cat. It had a chestnut body and the dirty black and white wings of a seagull.

I held out my hand and fed the second peice of Pork. It's eyes lit up and it stared at the last piece. Now for the beacon.

"Beacon". A transpaent yellow jar apeared. I let the mini pegasi sniff the pork then placed it in the Beacon Jar. I took a ginger hair I had found on my shirt earlier and held it out to the Pegasi and said ,"Guide".  
>It flew off into the distance and I sat down to wait.<p> 


	9. Two Old Friends

Beckendorf came to see me a few times and was rustling through the bag of potion equipment when it happened. A large elephant shaped blot appeared on the surface of the horizon. I heard the crack of reins and someone yell ,"Ya. Faster, faster".  
>I saw that familiar ginger head pop into view. She was wearing the same autumny dress but next to her on the front of the ricketty caravan was a steaming pan of sizzling pork. Eating from it sat a small chestnut horse with seagull wings and I knew that he had told the other two Pegasi pulling it where to go.<br>That is when they showed up. Ten massive snakes with green scales and twisting, writhing bodies.  
>And wings.<br>Huge white feathered wings. They had almond-shaped, amber eyes, on their long diamond-shaped heads and a long, long forked tougne. They're wings were angelic and didn't suit that serpentine body. They leapt out at the horses cracking their tails like whips on the Pegasis legs and they shyed away from camp. My mother screamed and I ran towards them.  
>That was my mistake.<br>There she was the same Mormos. Not the one with the spear through her throat the first one. The one with the crab who was hit with a frying pan. She opened her mouth and glared those huge front teeth at me. She spoke loudly, "When your mother discovered our kings actions she killed a Mormos in anger. Until we have killed one of her minions we do not have to obey her. When I kill you the fight will be over you and we will have to obey her again. Oh well". Then she delicatley held out a hand and from it shot a green claw straight at my fore-head between the eyes. She shrieked and her teeth and claws - even the ones on her wings - glowed blindingly. I yelled and meant to duck but somehow I jumped instead. Then I blacked out..


	10. Chapter 10

My name is Athanasia.  
>I am as old as time itself and I must do my masters bidding to survive.<br>It is my duty.  
>My curse, my life.<br>This is my story;  
>On the orders of my master Mormo I just killed my temporairily former masters son. I am that Mormos. The villain.<br>Athanasia means immortal because I am the oldest and first Mormos and have never been slain. Although alot of Mor os like me spend alot time in the underworld when they are not biting the bad children so our king doesn't have to.  
>Then I heard those voices;<br>"YOU JUST SHOT OUR SON", a deep mechanical voice said. I flapped my huge bat wings and turned towards the floating caravan with twisting serpents circling it. "AND YOU DARE TO USE MY POWER AGAINST ONE MY DICIPLES. THE OPHIS PTERETOS WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO FLY IF I HAD NOT CREATED MAGIC", and with that those white feathery wings flapped uselessly and the snakes writhed and fell to the ground. Now the rings of circling snakes were gone I could see the woman clearly again. She was the same woman in the autumn dress and bandana but her eyes glew purple, she had two heads wearing carnival masks protruding from either side of her head. And her hair seemed to lift upwards moving around in the air.  
>"He-he-hecate", I stuttered. "Do not address me", she said. She pointed a hand into the caravan and a bronze cauldron shot out with many hairs, feather, and bottles. She snapped her finger and they mixed themselves. Two pegasi the size of dogs jumped out and VirginiaHecate stepped off the caravan and stood on one of the winged horses and the other flew ahead to support her other foot. She walked on undisturbed the pegasi always keeping the small of their back under her big toe in its stilletto heel. Hecate was in front of me now and I quaked in my boots (literally). She slapped me so hard I fell to the ground.  
>All three heads laughed, but I saw the a tear slide down the one in the middle. She snapped her fingers and a snake wrapped itself around my neck, wing-tips, wrists and ankles and dug their teeth into the ground. The other three lay across my chest, belly and knees digging their tails and teeth into the earth. I started crying and she took no notice. She put a hand out towards the corpse lying on the floor and a bronze fork flew into her hand. Without even saying the word it turned into a short bronze stick.<br>"Your wand", I gasped. Ever since modern folk-lore Hecate Goddess of witchcraft has had a new symbol of power. Her magic wand.  
>She slashed it through the air six times and my hands, wing-tips and feet fell of oozing blobs of darkness like blood.<br>I screamed and my teeth glew gold and the wounds closed painfully.  
>A little known fact about Mormos's is that we have seven back-up life points in our body. We store our power in our bones. However only the bones on the outside ever touch people. So the seven places we attack with. The claws on our hands; 2, the claws on our feet; 4, the claws on our wingtips;6 and our two front teeth; that's 7. So to send us back to the underworld (Mormos have duties on the underworld so we are banished to stay there not Tarturus like the Furies who gaurd the palace of Hades when they are destroyed) you have to sever our wrists, ankles, wings and neck. So when the teeth and claws glowed they were sending energy to the heart to keep us alive. Anyway I know I go on a bit but I am about to die.<br>So I knew that once that ancient Goddess severed my throat I would be slayed for the first time. "TAKE THIS AS A WARNING", that scary voice muttered. She leapt down and the samll pegasi turned to dust. Hecate bent down and yanked the neclace off her neck. "YOU DON'T DESERVE MY GIFTS", said and spat on my neck. The saliva sizzled and left a scar. I dissolved into darkness and reappeared in a church graveyard courtesy of Hecate. I decided to wait until sun-down when my limbs would return. Sadly I would be weaker than ever. That ruby was a gift from my Mistress Hecate and if she took it back then I had no magic. I could not fly without flapping and it would be tiring and difficult. I could not summon monsters and I could not summon random, golden pillows and I could not locate that boy anymore without actually looking.


	11. Chapter 11

My name is...  
>Well it used to be something else and now it's something different and my last name is a cover and write now I am being partially inhabited by my patroness so...<br>Let's just call me the Gypsy.

So anyway. I am a little off balance with two extra heads so I kicked my shoes off and ran towards my son. He was lying on his back with open eyes, breathing heavilly. An african-american kid was stood by him wearing a scowl.  
>A long, green claw protruded from the tip of his nose.<br>"He jumped", I gasped. Something in that boys clever mind had told him that if he ducked there would not be enough time and it would still hit his fore-head.  
>So he jumped and it hit his nose. I reached forward and yanked the claw out. It made a loud squelching noise but as I did it the two other heads merged back into mine. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh", I screamed.<br>I took the ruby neclace from my pocket and placed it around his neck the other boy just staring.  
>Once around him his breathing eased and he began to emit a healthy glow.<br>Then I looked at his face.  
>His nose was black and oozing purple liquid.<br>I ran over to the Athanasia's missing limbs and picked up an arm returning to darren. I bit the white flesh and pulledd it open yanking out two viens and a peice of muscle tissue.  
>Hidden in a lock of my curly hair was a peice of clean, white bone sharpened to a thin, round point with a larger lump of bone on the other end like a handle. I stabbed two holes into the muscle and severed the veins twice each so both were about two feet long. I poked one end of each vein into the two holes and shoved the other ends up his nostrils.<p>

The lump of meaty flesh started breathing.

You see unlike my sun I know all about the Mormos's back-up life source and when the claw poisoned the nose some of that power was in the poison. I watched as slowly the nose became whiter and more supple. I pulled out the veins quickly and the muscle stopped breathing. Fortunately he was wearing that neclace which enhanced magic and the muscle and veins were able to magically connect and tap into his heart for life-support and the nose-poison for power.  
>Thank the gods that I'm at camp.<p> 


	12. A Smell Loss

Okay so I punched her.

It wasn't my fault the girl was leaning over me, had red lips and black hair.  
>It turned out that;<br>1) Her name is Lou Ellen, Undetermined.  
>2) She was taking my tempareture.<br>3) She bleeds easily.  
>4) She swears alot.<br>5) I bleed easily.

So all in all after being punched in the face, getting a bloody nose, screaming a few curse words, yanking out a chunk of my hair, slapping me so hard I spat out blood, screaming and slamming the door so hard dust fell from the ceiling and giving my mum the evils she had an overall alright day.

My mum stuttered, "Um she was um, she... um... she ...um...was..um". "A cow", I finished. "Well yes", she said and then leapt forward and gave me a hug, "I am so glad you are alright".  
>"Mum have you showered or something", I asked. "What do you mean", she mumbled. "You usually smell of peaches", I said. "Oh Dar, I am sorry. You were lucky. The claw hit your nose and anywhere else and it probably would have been fatal but you have lost your sense of smell". "My smell", I muttered. "It might be temporary just a bit longer than temporary and probably not temporary at all", she said. "You mean permanent", I said. "Well if you want to put it that way", she muttered.<br>I sighed, "Oh, well. It's not everything. So tell me everything. You have to. How did I survive before? How did you survive? How did you meet Cal and the others? Why did Hecate pick you? Who are my other parents? Why does Hecate want a warrior to change what people think?".  
>A tear rolled down my mothers cheek as she said, "You met Cal? I haven't seen him in years. How's Chenobly and Markus?" "They're fine", I said, "and Narny". "Who", she said.<p>

"Cals wife".

"My father is not married", my mother said. "But I met her", I said. "The only woman in that place was- nothing", she said. "But-", I began. "Darren, just don't ask. Just, DON'T".

I recoiled at my mothers harsh words. "I'm sorry", she stuttered "but this is the plan. First get better. That means rest. Then I will train you in potions. You must learn that book off by heart. Next I will train you in combat. Then you will see the Oracle".


	13. Why did  I invite her again?

Well as I digested what my mother had just said she reached over and sharply prodded my ear-lobe and neck at the same time and I fell into a deep sleep.

TWO DAYS LATER

I woke up. As usual my mum had already got into an argument with management. She, some ginger boy and Chiron were having a blazing row. That is when I noticed that the ginger boys nose was a foot long.

The ginger kid yelled, "she shouldn't even be here other mortals aren't allowed. I tried to get my mum in".  
>She retaliated, "Hecate puts the dead souls of the sorcerers of greek into us so we can channel their power and do maggic. And sorcerers are not mortal they are immortal spirits, so there". "Um", I said and my mum finally noticed I was awake.<br>"That son of a Cerberus snuck into my caravan and went through my potions", my mum snapped.  
>The ugly ginger said, "I was curious". "You were being nosey and now you will always be nosey", she retaliated.<br>Me and Chiron gave eachother a, "Those two", look and he said, "Angus, apologise".  
>And I send to mum, "Mum undo what you did".<br>Angus the ginger said, "But Chiron".  
>Mum said, "Daarren".<br>"Angus".  
>"Mum".<br>"Fine", they both said.  
>Angus spat out an, "I'm sorry".<br>"Pardon", my mum said.  
>"I'm sorry", he said louder.<br>"Who and for", she smiled.  
>"I am sorry miss Delaney for going in your caravan and being nosey".<br>"Good, we are done here", she laughed and started to walk away.  
>I coughed loudly and she turned around,"Fine". She walked up to Angus and slapped him, "Ooww".<br>"Fixed", she laughed. His nose was normal again. "Now say sorry", he said.  
>"Don't push it".<p> 


	14. Why, why, why did I invite Her?

"Really mum why", I asked again. "For funsies", she giggled, "You know I could have done it with out slapping him but he didn't know that". "But why", I aked. "Three reasons. A; He deserved it. B; It was funny. And C; he is ginger". "You're ginger", I implored.  
>Mum bent down and took the hairbrush and mirror from an aphrofite kids hand. "Excuse me", she said. "It's okay honey you're excused", Mum laughed and walked away.<br>Looking in the mirror she chuckled, "Darren, honey. I am a redhead. Boys are ginger gits, and Girls are hot redheads. Deal with it it's the way things are".  
>"Now", she said, "To training"...<p>

That is how I ended up in the Arena with my Mother and Beckendorf. "HECATE", I yelled. We were both dreassed in full leather armour. Suddenly my sword was a bow and arrow. I ran backwards and jumped up the wall. Beckendorf through a spanner and I ran along the wall. He through more and more until I wasn't able to stop and rest. I shot an arrow at him and turned it into a cannonball. So my mum tasered me. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. What the hell was that", I yelled. "Wrong", she shouted through her Megaphone- Wait were did she get a Megaphone. "You threw away your weapon and left yourself with no way to retaliate. Redo it", she corrected. So Charles returned my weapon and we started over. This time I fired my arrows but didn't transform them then I got an idea.  
>I opened out my shield and bounced the spanners off it. I moved it around so a spanner hit Charles in the face.<br>I jumped down and ran up to Beckendorf. I swung my arm around to slam him around the head. So she Tasered me. "Darren. No, you never hit in training".  
>When will this end...<p> 


	15. A Tour of Crazy from throughout Time

Mum walked me back to the ricketty rainbow-painted caravan. She opened the door and muttered, "Brace yourself". She pushed open the door and I stepped into a huge white, clean hall. In the middle was a huge fountain with a woman with three heads stood on top of a fat body of a man. She held infront of her a torch that was really lit. Water gushed from the eyes and mouths and from the dead giants wounds. And from her arm hung a whole huge sheet of water. In the pool around herr stood several figures. Cal, Markus and Chenobly. My mother. And then there were five figures whose heads were covered in a black sack. "Holy Cow", I yelled.  
>Holy Cow<br>Holy Cow  
>Holy Cow<p>

The echo called. Mum slapped the back of my head lightly. "Never, ever pray to Hera", she shouted, "That devil-woman stole my animal-crackers when I was 6". "A Goddess stole your cookies", I asked sarcastically. "Yes she did", she pouted, "All I did was pull her hair". I gave my mother a look and sighed. "You don't believe me", she accused. "Oh I believe you. I just don't believe the rest of my life", I sighed. My mum sighed, "She is such a poopy-head".  
>"Why are those statues covered", I asked deciding to avoid my mums crazy past. "She looked at me and said, "I'm not insane you know. I have been tested and they agreed I would just be monitered for a while. I mean I am only partially phsychotic".<br>"Anyway, they're covered cause you have not met them yet", she said. "And its bigger on the inside". "Yes but it dosen't time-travel and to fly it needs horses or if I can find them is several winged-snaked like the ones I caught which attacked me. Take that vampire lady", she laughed.  
>"Oooo-kay", I chuckled.<br>She snapped her fingers and a jar landed in her hands. It was full of miniature angel-winged snakes. "Minimising spell. It's amazingsly useful".  
>"Come'on", she said grabbing my arm and pulling me into a room full of around a hundred double size bed bunks with three balconies all with beds on. "This could fit an army", I said. "Oh I am not doing that again", she said. "Again", I asked suspiciously. "Yeah. Did you know that prison isn't nearly as fun as it sounds".<br>"Prison".  
>"I wasn't very guilty".<br>"Very".  
>"They got the motive wrong".<br>"Motive".  
>"Do you really wanna know".<br>"Not really".  
>"How is it so big".<br>"Magic".  
>"It seems a bit strange".<br>"It made a fake house around it and you think this is weird".  
>I sighed. We had reached a room with a huge cauldron and hundreds of pots, pans, herbs and feathers.<br>"I can't beleive your really magic".  
>"Who do you think that all the famous sorcerers. Medea, Circe, Micheal Jackson's surgeon".<br>"Micheal Jacksons Surgeon", I questioned.  
>"No normal man can make someone go from black to white".<br>"How old are you", I asked.  
>"About Thirty".<br>"But-".  
>"Hecate dosen't want me to tell people but she is more powerful than anyone knows. this caravan can't Time Travel but she can send people back in time. She knows I'm smart enough not to change my own life. I use magic to make sure nothing effects me".<br>She plopped a jar of floating eye-balls on a small table and they all turned to look at me.  
>Thats when she sat me down and we began going through the book.<br>At one point I asked how to kill a Mormos and she explained. She told me how Hecate had left my first one alive and place the Ruby Neclace around my neck.  
>"She can only be given that as a gift not by force so if she is going to kill you offer her this. It is her magic".<p>

And so for the next 2 months I spent all my time training, practicing my potions and spoke by choice to only Beckendorf. I liked him because he hardly ever spoke back. And I couldn't help but notice the looks Clarisse kept giving me. It looked like either lust or anger.

Extra; A List of Things Virginia DeLaney has Implied

She hid the trojan army in her caravan and transformed it into the trojan horse  
>She went to prison<br>She taught Medea  
>She taught Circe<br>She taught Micheal Jacksons Surgeon  
>Micheal Jacksons surgeon is a witch because he could change a mans colour<br>She taught Marylin Munroe how to act  
>She served Persephone the Pomegranite seeds<br>She was Henry the Eigths maid  
>She had a quickee marraige and divorce to Henry the Eigth<br>She smothered Henry the Eight in his sleep  
>She ate roast turkey with Geoffrey Chaucer<br>She took a shot at Hitler  
>Hitler took a shot at her<br>She pulled Heras hair when she was 6  
>Hera stole her animal crackers<br>She gave Medea the idea for a chariot drawn by flying snakes  
>She slapped the Titan Kronos<br>She kissed the Titan Kronos  
>She did surgery on Madonna<br>She rode in a Kangaroos pouch  
>She broke a cyclops out of prison<br>She took apart a car engine and gave the peices to Hephaestus to ,"Inspire", him  
>She introduced Lady GaGa to Aphrodite<br>She broke up a Cat Fight between Lady GaGa and Aphrodite  
>She shaved the Jackson Five and used it as an afro wig<br>She pushed Artemis off a cliff to, "See what would happen", to which Artemis pushed her off  
>Her caravan is bigger on the inside<br>She juggled dwarves who juggled magic mice who juggled knived between eachother at Picadilly Circus in London  
>She was a surrogate for Artemis<br>She wrote the Harry Potter series but wore a wig and used the name J.K. Rowling  
>She is the mother of famous Demi-God historian Rick Riordan<br>She had a fling with DaVinci, Van Goph and Picasso  
>She dipped her hair in tar and was a model for the Mona Lisa although she had to bring back Marlene from Only Fools and Horses so he could use her nose<br>She can fit over 19 marbles in her nose  
>She is the only Ginger Witch in existence<br>She is the only Ginger who hasn't been accused of being a witch  
>She cured Daedaleus of his smoking addiction<br>She sold a child to Brangelina and stole it back  
>She cursed disney for stealing the idea for Finding Nemo from her<br>She is allergic to deoderent  
>She is Hercules's Godmother<br>She wrote humpty dumpty based on a true story  
>She is the worlds most powerful witch in all time not including Hecate<br>She made cluedo life sized and played with real people (including the murdered one)  
>The chain of Hilton Hotels is directly linked to her caravan<br>She went to prison again  
>She was tested for madness and was declared, "Street-Safe"<br>She tunneled out of prison accidentally breaking into a mens prison  
>She spent 3 years hiding from the feds in a mens prison being practically worshipped<br>She has slapped every pope throughout time  
>She has kissed every pope throughout time<br>She gave Jack Ruby (accidentally) the gun he would later use to kill J.F.K's assasinator  
>She gave Aphrodite the idea for a love-potion<br>She gave Eros (Cupid) his magic love-arrows  
>She spread the rumour that Aphrodite and Hephaestus were divorced when they weren't leading to many false myths<br>She gave away Aphitrite (Posiedons wife) away at her wedding because her father is a titan (Oceanus)  
>She tackled Demeter to the ground when she announced she should be with Posiedon (she was poseidons sister and former lover) at his wedding to Amphitrite (Demeter had been made drunk by Dionysus as a joke)<br>She was the first person to get the black plague  
>She took a band of Elizabethan pirates to a water park<br>She owns a water park  
>She was Darth Vaders stunt double<br>She hears voices  
>She does as the voices tell her<br>She can see ghosts  
>She built a cottage in the underworld<br>She always attends the council of the gods  
>She is a trained dentist<br>She is a lawyer  
>She removed Simon Cowells apendix <span>against<span> his will


	16. My Life in a Nutshell

Start of part 16; My life in a Nutshell

My life is officially so messed up I am unable to sum it up. The meaning of the title is that my mum's magic Caravan is supposedly made of Nutshells.

So anyway. I am tied up in a library with no doors next to an unconscious Charles Beckendorf. I spat the balled up sock out of my mouth and tried to stand. I did but immediately fell over. So I rolled. I rolled sideways to a wall and pressed myself against it and pushed myself up it until I was on my knees. I started swinging my head and watched as my pocket-watch/shield swung on its chain and flew into my mouth. I wriggled my tongue, found the button and squeezed. The shield appeared on my wrist and snapped the bonds tying them. With my hands free I reached into the leather bag which had suddenly appeared around my neck. I set up a Bunsen burner under a tripod and put a jar of what looked like brown pickled eggs and put on the little stand.

I put on some dark goggles and ear and nose plugs and pulled out my weapon Evangelos. It meant Good Messenger and I had recently named it thus because I hoped that when monsters saw it they would, "get the message". I muttered, "Hecate", and my spoon turned into a small dagger which I stabbed into the wax seal of the jar. I pulled it out and jumped back turning to watch as the brown eggs turned rusty red and seemed to shimmer the air around them like a heat-wave.

I closed my eyes as the four balls vibrated so much they shattered it and flew into the air where they burst and sent dust into the air with a flash of light. Beckendorf woke with a start and his teeth started chattering. "Darren what's-", I walked up to him and slapped him so hard it left a small mark. His teeth went back to normal and he yelled, "What was that for". "Essence of Caffeine. You were unconscious and I had to wake you. Shock relieves the after-effect".

Charles pulled himself together and we began looking through the room. It was all wooden panelled walls with grand-shelves and huge wooden columns holding up the glass ceiling. I notched an arrow in Evangelos and shot it at the glass but it bounced off harmlessly. Beckendorf was knocking on panels but they all sounded the same. Then we noticed the huge solid gold globe in the middle of the room.

"Was that here before", I asked.

"No", he replied, "Mist. But they would only try to hide it from us if we could use it".

"I have an idea".

So I was spinning a surprisingly light globe very quickly while Beckendorf undid massive screws with his bare hands. He yelled, "NOW", and pulled out a huge screw and the giant sphere rolled across the ground then split in half and fell open. Inside was empty but we had what we needed.

I turned Evangelos into a bronze chair and stood up one end of half of the globe on the seat. Charles was already under his. In the centre of the room where the globe had been was about twenty jars of Greek fire from my bag all connected by one fuse. I lit it with the lighter from Beckendorf (apparently he liked having something which would give him access to his father's power; Fire) and ducked under my half of the sphere kicking the chair out behind me. In about thirty minutes I was interrupted by a knocking. Beckendorf had come to tell me that the fire had fizzled out. Fortunately even Greek Fire couldn't penetrate that thick layer of gold.

Evangelos was fine because it took anything that tried to destroy it and sent it right back. This probably just made the fire worse. So now guess where we were. Camp Half-Blood outside my mum's caravan. She was sat on the open front sipping some lemonade.

"7/10", she said indifferently, "You were a bit slow and you probably could have tried to find out what the place was but at least you escaped". You see my mother had been teaching what she called, "Extra Curricular", of, "Practical initiative". Where she put any campers who wanted to in a scenario they would have to escape from using places generated by her Caravan. She thought that, "Camp teaches you how to avoid capture but not what to do when it happens".

"By the way Darren", she said, "We have been here five months now. Go and see the Oracle".

Now I know I said I trained for two months and I did. After that it was just repeating what I had already learnt. So I;d stayed for five. But now nothing could stop me leaving...

End of part 16


End file.
